


International Express

by MrsCaulfield



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale unwraps crowley's package, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Has Hemipenes, Cursed, Im a serious fanfic writer i swear, Top Crowley (Good Omens), and reveals his flaming sword, cringefic, i am serious please adjust your expectations, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield
Summary: I wanted to post something in the spirit of Halloween but I can't write anything spooky so have this complete monstrosity instead.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	International Express

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @ineffablebadger's "The Nice and Accurate Cursed Ficlet" https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212863 which was a fucking wild ride and had me in stitches and I wanted to do something just as cursed so, idk, if you clicked this fic I apologize in advance.

**A/N: So HEY GUYS!!! I'm back with ANOTHER STORYYY roflmao**

**BUT this is my first time writing a fic with LEMONY LIMES sp PLEASE be gentle with me!!!! >>.<< we dont tolerate flames in the reviews!!! only on crowley's sword!!!!!!**

**btw HUUUUGE THANKIES to my awzum beta Stef (@flamingbentley) !!!!!!!!! i LVU U GURL UR THE BEST XD XD**

**DISCLAIMER: i am not neiL gaiman!! (Duhhh) and i dont work for good omenzs but THEY SHOULD TOTALLY HIRE ME SO WE CAN HAVE SEASZON2 WHERE CROWLE AND AZIRPAHELE ARE LOCKED IN A BROOM CLOSET ND MAKEOUT FOR 6 HOURS**

\--

'There's sposed to be a flaming sword here,' the mailman said to angel of the eastern gate. Aziraphale reaches behind his butt and takes out the menacing metal sword and hands it over.

'You can take that. I have another sword to sit on tonight'. He gives Croley a cheeky look, his sparkling blue pools of eyes sparkling brighter than any stars in the sky.

The serpent of eden chokes on the wine that he was drinking. _"Ngggk."_

aziraphale is very nervous while on the bus to the wily demon's penthouse appartment, but the redhead holds his hand when they sit down.

The principality looks down at their twinned hands and gasps in shock.

'Crowley we cant hold hands!!!!!'

The demon grinns charmingly and aziraphale's mind stutters. Almighty heaven, he was sexcc **((A/N: OH GOD, AZRAPHALE *SAME*)).**

He blushes all the way from his forehead to his chin, and it's so very hot. He tries to explain himself but crowley was looking at him like he was a slice of angel cake to be savored and swallowed.

Crowley looks sad. 'Why cant i hold your hand angle?'

'You snake, we are in public!!!'

'Ssssso?'

'We cant make babies in public?!!'

'Oh.' Crowle looks even more sad. 'But when we get to my appartment??'

The former guardian of the eastern gate swallows, blushing heavily. 'Ok I love tht.'

They finally arrive at the serpent's appartment **(A/N: ABOUT TImE YOU DUMMIES iT'S BEEN 6000 YRS !!!!!!!).** The angle and the demon enter the door and aziraphrle looks around in gasps in shock.

'So this is your home? Ive never been here before.'

He is very nervous now and doesnt know what to do with his hands. He looks at crowley and the original tempter looks back at him.

'Azraphle' he says in a thick voice. the principality feels a gush of wetness in between his thighs. 

Aziraphale gasps in shock. 'Waht is it, serpent?'

Crowle grabs him by the waste and attacks his mouth in a hot kiss. Azraphele lets out a loud moan and immediately parts his lips to let crowley's skilled snake tounge in. Their tounges wrestled in the caves of their mouths, like that wrestling statue of two angles crowley has displayed in his appartment, battling for dominance. Azraphale grabs the back of the serpent of eden's head, sighing and moaning. Crowley pushes him in the direction of the bedroom without breaking their kiss, moaning and rubbing his hard stiffness against aziraphale's crotch.

The wily demon lays him down on the bed gently like a feather. He looks into the former agent of hell's eyes. They are dark and black because of lust.

Aziraphale starts to feel self conscious. ‘Crowley why do you like me? Im nothing special.’ In response, Crowley leans in and tucks a strand of blond hair behind the former principality’s ear. ‘Youre not like the other angels.’

Aziraphale blushed. 

'What do you want angle/' asks the handsome demon. His copper red hair blows in the wind and flops over his chiseled cheekbones. 

Aziraphel grabs his sharp jaw and sighs. his looks up at crowley through his eyelashes. 'Please impale me with your flaming sword'

The demons looks at him with desire and adoration, his lust blown pupils tearing up. He really does love aziraphel. 'Angle you have no idea how long i waited to hear you say that'

They peel off their clothes, and a hot flush spreads on azraphale's face when they finally match their efforts.

'Oh,' the angel principality gasps, his mouth watering when he spots crowley's double cocks, coated by a leyer of pre-cum. 'Oh my. Darling you look beautiful.'

Crowle blushes. 'Not as beautiful as you.' He points at his two leaking hard cocks. ''Which one do you want?'

Azraphel opens his legs and reveals his glistening cunt and puckering butthole. 'Both of them, my darling star.'

'Ngggggggk.'

Crowley puts his two cocks in the angels holes and they release a moan of pleasure into each other’s mouths.

'Azirapel! Fuck ure tight!!'

'Crowley u r so big!! Both of them!!' The angel becomes impatient and pushes himself on crowley's big cocks. 'Give it to me crowley! Im yours, make me cum!!!'

Crowle starts thrusting into him. They exchange sloppy kissses while crowley rams him into the bed. The frame starts to creak and aziraphale worries about the wall but he is too distracted by the two leaky cocks about to spill inside him and he doesnt care.

Teh demon trusts his hips more and cums with both his cocks, moaning loudly. Aziraphael smiles lovingly. 'Thank you dear'

'Dont think were done yet' says crowley, and his swords are hardened once again. Aziraphel blushes madly. He forgot that as a demon, crowley didnt have a refraction period. They could do this for hours or days or weeks. He gasps when crowle starts trusting again.

'Yes!!!' He gasps and moans. Crowley rubs his clit and he gushes onto the serpent of eden's hand. 'Love you serpent' he mumbles in bliss.

Crwwley deposits his flaming swords into him another time and collapses on top of the blond. 'I love u angel'

Azirpahel gasps in shock. 'Oh no! What if i fall??'

Crowle kisses his forehead and chuckles. 'Were on our own side now angle.'

THE END <333

**Author's Note:**

> I love you <3 if you made it this far you may as well leave comments


End file.
